Vegito
|Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |FamConnect= Goku (fusee) Vegeta (fusee) King Vegeta (half-father) Bardock (half-father) Gine (half-mother) Gogeta (Fusion Dance counterpart) Chi-Chi (half-wife) Bulma (half-wife) Raditz (half-brother) Tarble (half-brother) Gure (half-sister-in-law) Tights (half-sister-in-law)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Gohan (half-son) Gotenks (Fusion Dance son) Trunks (half-son) Goten (half-son) Bulla (half-daughter) Videl (half-daughter-in-law) Pan (half-granddaughter) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (half-great-granddaughter) Goku Jr. (half-great-great-grandson) Vegeta Jr. (half-great-great-grandson) Cell (modified clone of fusees) }} ♙Vegito (ベジット, Bejitto; "Vegetto") is the immensely powerful result of the fusion between Goku and Vegeta by the use of the Potara Earrings. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Vegito is regarded most for his immense power and speed, and is the most powerful character in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. His Fusion Dance counterpart is Gogeta. Overview Appearance Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He is about the same height as Goku, while his hair is more inclined toward Vegeta; it firmly stands upwards and is very dark brown in color, however, he has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape, a trait caught from Goku. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan, he looks almost exactly like Goku. Vegito wears two earrings as result from the Potara fusion, and wears an inverted version of Goku's gi. The inversion is caused by adopting the color of Vegeta's outfit for the external wear, and using the orange of Goku's gi for the undershirt. Finally, he wears white gloves and boots in the same style as Vegeta. Name The name Vegito (ベジット, Bejitto) is derived from a portmanteau of the Japanese kana spellings of the names Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) and Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto). The most common romanization of the character's name in Japan is Vegetto,The character's name romanized as Vegetto, as seen packaging for the Super Battle Collection and Ultimate Figure Series toylines, as well as the Nintendo DS video game Jump Ultimate Stars. a portmanteau of Vegeta and Kakarotto. Because the spelling Kakarot is used in Viz's English manga instead of Kakarotto, the name became Vegerot. The spelling Vegito is used in the English dub of the anime by FUNimation Entertainment, using the last two letters of "Kakarot" reversed, but inconsistent because of the presence of the "i". Personality Vegito's personality is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He exhibits Vegeta's cockiness and inclination for taunting others, and playing around with his enemies, wanting them to suffer, but is not as serious, having inherited Goku's easygoing, cheerful nature, easily toying with his opponents. He possesses both Vegeta's strategic mind and Goku's combat intelligence, making him that much more efficient. Goku's benevolence and concern for others is also prevalent in his character (he ultimately used his cocky attitude to fool Buu into absorbing him, which gave him the chance he needed to save Buu's absorbed victims). Being a whole new being, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. Biography The Potara Fusion The Potara Earring Fusion used to form Vegito is what Old Kai considers to be the proper way to do fusion, as opposed to the Fusion Dance technique. The resulting fusion lasts forever, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is complex and more unpredictable than that of the Fusion Dance but in Vegito's case, the rise in power is inconceivably drastic. Vegito has the confidence and fighting smarts of Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategic mind of Vegeta. After those two strongest people merge, they become the greatest master in the universe, perhaps even stronger than Super Saiyan 4 (Goku) according to the anime comics for Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (which was released at a time where Goku was the only Super Saiyan 4 in the series).[[:File:GTSpecialAnimeComics.jpg|'Merging With Vegeta!' "After Goku and Vegeta use a merging item to merge, they become Vegito! They can furthermore become a Super Saiyan, making them Super Vegito! After the two strongest people merge, they become the greatest master in the universe! Perhaps even stronger than Super Saiyan 4!"]] - Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy anime comics, Goku's Evolution On the other hand, the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume states that Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is dozens of times stronger than a Super Saiyan 4.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 Vegito is born Vegito is a fusion formed out of desperation by Goku and Vegeta in an effort to stop Super Buu, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy. Because Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and the Supreme Kai had come to a conclusion that the best chance they had of defeating Super Buu was through fusion, but there was no time to attempt the Fusion Technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Super Buu. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Super Buu launches his Destroy Everything! energy ball to destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Super Buu then lost a large amount of power (over one third by Goku's observation)"There will be no need for us to join bodies anymore. Majin Buu has lost over a third of his power." - Goku in Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" as Gotenks separated inside Buu. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even deadlier and stronger than when he was ever before. Goku is now left with no one to fuse with that would be of any help (with the latter being Mr. Satan and Dende because Tien Shinhan was knocked out), but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and uses Instant Transmission to quickly transport himself to Vegeta's location since Vegeta has just returned from the Other World with Fortuneteller Baba. Super Buu shortly follows and, after Goku tries to convince him, Vegeta fuses with Goku. In the anime, Vegeta initially ignores Goku's plea by losing his pride to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Super Buu. Super Buu easily reflects their attacks with his own ki blast. Super Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Super Buu but both Saiyans were effortlessly beaten. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen his family). Then, Goku tells him right before they fuse that the fusion would be permanent and their bodies will be fused forever. Vegeta shouts at him, telling Goku that he should have told him that in the first place. The earrings merge them together and thus Vegito is born. Vegito vs. Super Buu Once Vegito is formed, he tests out his new body. He then proves himself more than a match for Super Buu as he easily withstands an assault that would have almost killed the others separately. Vegito then overpowers Super Buu (with Gohan absorbed) in the ensuing battle, clearly showing that, even in his base form, the fused Saiyan is much more powerful than the mass-absorbed Super Buu. In the anime, after proving his superiority to Super Buu, Vegito then decides to turn things up a notch, by increasing his power by transforming into a Super Saiyan, and calling himself "Super Vegito". Super Buu is impressed, but not convinced that Vegito is stronger than him. In the manga, however, he turns Super Saiyan immediately upon fusion. Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to take control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this causes him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could destroy the universe. Eventually, Vegito forces his way through Super Buu's shield and punches him in the face, which stops his attack. With little left to lose, Super Buu turns Super Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seems lost until Candy-Vegito reveals that he is able to fly around and still attack physically, beating Super Buu in comical fashion and slicing off his antenna. Super Buu turns Vegito back to normal when realizing that there is no way to hurt Vegito because of his small size (despite the fact he could not hit him before anyway). After another beating, even Super Buu's regeneration is starting to fail him. Vegito decides that it is time to end the battle once and for all. He then gives Super Buu ten seconds to prepare for death, and tells him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Super Buu starts to worry, and when Vegito reaches nine, Super Buu manipulates the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfs Vegito with it. The battle is over with Super Buu coming out as the victor. Unknown to Super Buu, however, Vegito could have effortlessly destroyed him at any given moment, yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a Saiyan Shield, so he would not be integrated into, as Vegito called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his friends and family members. Thus the reason for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Super Buu then goes on a rampage, and Vegito is left within him to free everyone. When he enters Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wear off because the stomach acid dissolves the fusion, and Vegito splits into Goku and Vegeta again. Vegeta then crushes his earring so they would not have to fuse again. When facing Kid Buu, Goku and Vegeta are also given the option to become Vegito again, but Goku refuses saying that they have already tried it, and that it did not work. Vegeta is impressed by this, saying it is "Spoken like a true Saiyan." Power Vegito is the strongest character within the Dragon Ball manga. He has attained a strength rating surpassing Super Saiyan 3.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Super Vegito easily plays around with Super Buu (who had absorbed Gohan) and puts little effort into fighting. In the what-if fight between Vegito and Gogeta in the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Old Kai, the character who introduced the Potara Fusion in the series, states that Super Vegito is stronger than Super Gogeta and will defeat him. In the Potara ending of PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Vegito defeats Super Janemba and Kid Buu, and is described as the strongest in the universe. In the extended version of the movie ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'', Goku says that even fusing with Vegeta could not stop Beerus. He has traits such as his power remaining the same even when his form changes, as demonstrated when Super Buu turns him into a candy. Special techniques Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Vegito is able to transform into a Super Saiyan, calling himself "Super Vegito" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga) in this form. As a Super Saiyan, he gains a slight increase in muscle mass, bluish-green eyes, very defined golden hair and eyebrows and a golden aura (with occasional surges of blue electricity). Once transformed, he becomes truly unstoppable as his powers soared to unimaginable heights: Super Vegito appears to be well beyond Buu's abilities to defeat and absolutely dominated Super Buu (w/ Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo absorbed) in battle. He hardly exerts himself in battle (only fighting seriously for a brief moment to stop Super Buu from tearing Earth and the nearby planets apart) and is in absolute control of the fight, even telling Buu to "make him use his real power". Super Vegito is undeniably the most powerful character in the Dragon Ball manga, as well as one of the most powerful in the whole of animes Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, possessing the enormous power of Goku and Vegeta multiplied by several folds. It is implied by Old Kai that Super Vegito could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed)."These two will clean Buu's clock if they fuse together." - Old Kai in Dragon Ball Z episode 278, "True Saiyans Fight Alone" Super Saiyan 2 In April 2014, a Super Saiyan 2 version of Vegito was announced as a character to appear in the fourth Jaaku Mission of the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form, Vegito might have been able to turn Super Saiyan 2 during his brief manga and anime appearance, but he does not do so. His hair is spikier and larger due to his previous transformation, also he looses one hair bang shown in the game but not on the card. Super Saiyan 3 In February 2014, a Super Saiyan 3 version of Vegito was announced as a character to appear in the third Jaaku Mission of the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In the JM3 trailer, Goku and Vegeta use the Potara Fusion to form Vegito, who appears as a Super Saiyan 3, in order to battle Buu (Southern Supreme Kai absorbed). Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Vegito might have been able to turn Super Saiyan 3 during his brief manga and anime appearance, but he does not do so. He also loses one of his hair bangs like in his Super Saiyan 2 form as a result of the transformation. Candy Vegito cannot transform into this form willingly, he takes the form of a coffee-flavored jawbreaker after being turned into it by Super Buu. Super Buu turns Vegito so that he can consume him, but Vegito is still able to fight as a small candy. Not only does Vegito retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Super Buu to hit; thus using an original attack to shoot in Super Buu's mouth and out the back of his throat, unscathed. In the dub, he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable and is unable to use any of his special ki attacks. Video game appearances Vegito is the strongest character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, with his power at 144% (in future installments, he would be second only to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta). In Budokai 2, it takes Vegito only 3 bars of ki to transform into a Super Saiyan, which allows him to transform right after the Potara is complete, just like in the manga. However, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Vegito needs 7 bars of ki to transform, meaning that he has to fight a little to achieve the Super Vegito state, like in the anime. In the What-if Saga of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Vegito gets to fight his Fusion Dance counterpart, Gogeta. In this What-if fight, the English dub (FUNimation dub) voice of Vegito, has Vegeta's voice more pronounced than Goku's, whereas Gogeta's voice has Goku's voice being more pronounced than Vegeta's. Vegito appears in the following video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' (SNES) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' (PlayStation) *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (PlayStation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (Gameboy Color) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (PlayStation 2, GameCube) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (PlayStation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (Gameboy Advance) – Only playable on multi-player and one-time only against Super Buu *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' (PlayStation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (Nintendo DS) – Only for the Super Bajit Sword special attack *''Jump Super Stars'' (Nintendo DS) – Only as Goku's 7 Koma Special Attack *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' (Nintendo DS) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' (Arcade) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (PSP) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (PSP) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' (Arcade) *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (PlayStation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' (Arcade) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' (Xbox 360, PS3) *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' (PSP) – Only Super Vegito *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' (Xbox 360, PS3) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' (Nintendo DS) *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' (Arcade) *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' (Arcade) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (Xbox 360, PS3) *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' (Xbox 360) *''Dragon Ball: Tap Battle'' (Android2.3, iOS) – Secret Character *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' (Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita) *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC)' Voice actors *Japanese dub: '''Masako Nozawa (Goku's voice) and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta's voice) *Ocean dub: Brian Drummond (Vegeta's voice imitating Goku's voice, aka Kirby Morrow) *FUNimation dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's voice) *Brazilian dub: Wendel Bezerra (Goku's voice) and Alfredo Rollo (Vegeta's voice) *Catalan dub: Marc Zanni (Goku's voice) and Joan Sanz (Vegeta's voice) (only in episode 268), or only Toni Pujós (following episodes) *French dub: Patrick Borg (Goku's voice) and Eric Legrand (Vegeta's voice), or only Eric Legrand *Hebrew dub: Avi Maor (Goku's voice) and Ami Mandelman (Vegeta's voice) *Hungarian dub: László Lippai (Goku's voice) *Italian dub: Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) *Latin American dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's voice) and René García (Vegeta's voice) *Portuguese dub: Henrique Feist (Goku's voice) and Ricardo Spínola (Vegeta's voice) *Spanish dub: Miguel Ángel Montero (Goku's voice) and Alberto Hidalgo (Vegeta's voice), or only Miguel Ángel Montero Trivia *Old Kai mentions that the Potara Earrings are a better way of fusing than the Fusion Dance created by the Metamorans. This statement serves as the basis for the common belief that Vegito is stronger than Gogeta when they both are in the same state. *Technically, Vegito is half dead since Vegeta is dead and Goku is alive when they fuse. *Old Kai states that a hypothetical potara fusion of Goku and Gohan would not need to turn Super Saiyan to defeat Super Buu. In the manga, Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan as soon as he appears. In the anime, he fights Buu for some time before he finally transforms. In his base form, Vegito still outclasses Super Buu and even manages to deflect a planet-shattering bomb, thus making it clear (in the anime) that he could have beaten Buu without even transforming into a Super Saiyan. *The fusion using the Potara Earrings was supposed to be permanent. Yet, when Vegito is inside Buu, Goku and Vegeta separate. Goku credits this to being a result of all the foul masses in the magical atmosphere of Buu's body. *In the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z, Vegito's theme is "Vegeta vs. Goku" (composed by Bruce Faulconer). *Vegito's voice differs greatly in the two English dubs. In FUNimation, he sounds like Goku and Vegeta talking at once (like Gogeta and Gotenks, who are both formed by the Fusion Dance), with Vegeta's voice more pronounced. In the Ocean dub that aired in Canada and the UK, he sounds more like a mixture of Goku and Vegeta's voices. *In the early FUNimation dub, Candy Vegito's voice was high pitched; this was changed to make him sound like his normal self in the remastered series. Gallery See also *Vegito (Collectibles) References ru:Веджетто ca:Vegeku pt-br:Vegetto Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Fusion Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Z